


we’re gonna be alright, we always got the fight in us

by valkyrierising



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/pseuds/valkyrierising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kimberly gets word that Tommy had a new team and that this new team had only one girl, she decided to take it upon herself (along with Trini) to check up on her and to see what exactly tommy had gotten into following their disbanding. She’s only half lying if she doesn’t admit that a part of her wants to see how exactly Tommy is faring as this group’s Zordon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we’re gonna be alright, we always got the fight in us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



> Fulfilling tiptigger's prompt of 'Kim and Trini decide that Kira needs some girl time and show up in Reefside' and then some. Hope you like it!

When Kimberly gets word that Tommy had a new team and that this new team had only one girl, she decided to take it upon herself (along with Trini) to check up on her and to see what exactly Tommy had gotten into following their disbanding. She’s only half lying if she doesn’t admit that a part of her wants to see how exactly Tommy is faring as this group’s Zordon.

It was an evening when Jason had called her and Kimberly barely restrained a loud whoop of laughter. It was a statement really, that Tommy had popped up again in Reefside, with a new group of rangers. There was also an unstated question of “are you going or should I?” since Tommy and Kim probably kept the least in contact with each other.

“You said there was only one girl on his team?” Kim said as she moved to the closet where her carry on was.

“Yep.”

“Then you bet your life I’m going in to check up. I’ll call Trini. And Jason? Thanks for the heads up.”

“You _are_ the welcoming committee.” She grinned into her phone before hanging it up and searching for Trini’s current one.

“Hey are you up for maybe dropping by to see some new rangers?”

“Of course. Where at?”

“Reefside.”

“Meet you there?”

“I’ll see you there.”

****

“Hey you,” Trini’s voice filled the air as Kim looked up. Stepping out of the plane with just her carry on, she looked up to see the face that the voice was attached to but she didn’t. Years of working together had that voice ingrained so it felt a little bit as if the others should come up. Kim looked up to see the other woman in a pale yellow cardigan and black shorts, her hair cut shorter but framed her face perfectly, looking immaculate as ever.

“Trini! It’s good to see you,” Kim said as the other woman enveloped her in a tight hug. “How’s everything?”

“The same old thing, different day,” she said as they broke away. “We’ve missed you. I know we email and such but it’s not the same,” Trini rushed as she took in Kim, skin glowing as she looked down to see a pink floral top and jean short. The two of them shared a look as they smiled and walked to the car Trini was renting.

The two of them settled into the car and chattered aimlessly, filling in the silence as they told the other what they’d done in the intermittent years. Trini had gone abroad to villages scattered amongst Vietnam and other countries helping teaching English to the communities. She told Trini of her experience of opening up a few recreational centers down amongst Miami and then marine biology.

“So let me get this straight, Tommy has a new team and _is_ a part of this team and he hasn’t even bothered mentioning to us.”

“Looks about it,” Trini said as she turned.

“And if he was so good at keeping this from us, how did we find out?”

“Well you see Tommy works with this woman, her name’s Hayley, and she apparently found Kat; you remember Kat right?” She gave Trini her best ‘duh face and motioned for her to continue the story. “So she found Kat through an event Billy hosted of his latest program, and then they began dating and Kat dropped by once to surprised Hayley at work when she saw what Hayley was working on, which is these current kids morphers when Tommy had walked in and lo and behold, that was how they found out that Tommy was leading a group of kids. There’s at least four. Then Kat of course got together with Jason and some of the others for drinks a while back and told them.”

“Unbelievable,” Kim scoffed, but a smile danced in her eyes. “And he didn’t think he should at least introduce us to the new kids.”

“Tommy’s always been bad at communication,” Trini said as she shrugged and parked by a café called Cyberspace.

“Yeah but this is a new level of low, the power ranger legacy is something we should recognize. If not for us, then for the current successor, you know. Let them know there’s a community, you know?” They shut the door and walked to the café, jackets over their hands as they pressed in. At the counter, a woman with auburn, almost dark red hair turned.

“Hi do you know where we could possibly find Tommy Oliver?”

****

The day, as far as days in Reefside went, was relatively normal. It was a crisp Friday afternoon, the autumn chill not quite setting on given the hot day. Kira propped herself up against Trent’s lounging form while she bent over her notebook. Within were song lyrics and other brainstorm material. As she and Trent rested on the ground, Conner and Ethan were up and running, passing a soccer ball. At least, Ethan was while Conner fumbled around trying to maintain control of the ball.

“Hey, do you hear that?” Trent said, leaning towards her ear. A part of her flushed and grinned as she answered.

“Hear what?”

“The sweet sound of not having to save the world,” his lips tickled her ear. It was a little hard to not twist around to see the grin that was undoubtedly on his face. Another part of her also wished that he would make a move, do something because they kept toeing that line between friends and flirtation. You didn’t flirt with your friends right?

“Heads up,” Conner and Ethan both yelled as Kira looked up. The ball they were kicking was hurtling towards her and reflex had her lifting her notebook up and swatting the ball away.

“Nice,” Trent grinned as he had ducked underneath her arm. “Anyway, now that you’ve saved my life, I wanted to ask you something.”

“What’s that?”

“I,” he started before lifting his head up and nodded. Dr. O made his way towards their group while Conner and Ethan gathered up their ball and walked to them. Behind him, Kira noticed two women followed. One had shorter hair than the other, jet black and straight and the other was brunette but with her hair tied back. A few wisps escaped from it while the two women smiled at them.

“Guys, I have some people I want to introduce you to,” Tommy began as she and Trent pulled themselves up. “These are my old teammates Trini and Kimberly.”

“Oh my god, you mean, _the originals_?” Ethan began as he looked past Tommy.

“Holy shit,” Trent muttered, a little bit awe stricken as the two women neared.

“Hi guys,” the one with jet black hair said as the other woman waved and smiled broadly.

“We thought it’d be good to introduce you to some of the older rangers and them to you,”

“You didn’t tell us they’d be babes,” Connor said just as Kira and Ethan elbowed him.  


“Ow,” he whined as two women raised an eyebrow but were otherwise unfazed. Since the other looked to be to in awe of two of the original five standing in front of them, Kira stepped up.

“I’m Kira, yellow in this team.”

This seemed to snap the boys out of their trances. Trent leaned around her to raise his hand to the two women. 

“Trent, white,” he said as he extended his hand.

“Conner, red.”

“Ethan, blue.”

“I’m Trini,” the one with jet black hair said, “I was also yellow in my team.” She looked to Kira and beamed. She couldn’t help but smile back.

“And I’m Kimberly,” said the one with the messy ponytail, “I was the pink in mine.”

“Hey question,” Trent piped up when it seemed that the conversation was about to stop, “did Dr. O ever make you train so much that you felt you were gonna collapse?” Trent grinned at Tommy who simply shook his head.

“Between him and our leader, Jason, there were times when we wanted nothing more than to walk out. But, truth be told, we’d probably give them more of a run for their money in terms of pushing each other in training.”

Conner bounced the soccer ball on his knee as he asked his question. “Did anyone who try to kill you guys ever try to join your team?” He looked at Trent with the barest of grins and then ducked as the other boy simply smirked and smacked the soccer ball out of his hands, going after Conner.

Trini and Kim shared a look with Tommy as they said “Yeah like isn’t that practically a requisite by this point in the unwritten rangers handbook?”

“I hope you guys don’t mind,” Kimberly said as Conner and Trent got up and dusted themselves off as if they weren’t rolling around in the ground. “We wanted to talk to Kira?”

“Like the ranger version of girl talk?” Kira half snorted as she sensed Trent, Conner and Ethan edge towards her. She mentally eye rolled as she elbowed them in their sides.

“Exactly but it doesn’t go as awkward. How about we go to the café?”

“Sure,” she shrugged. “I’m gonna go with them Dr. O.”

****

“Why didn’t you tell us your teammates were total babes?” Conner asked as soon as the girls had walked off and Tommy went to sit on the ground.

“Because I didn’t think that was pertinent information to you.”

“And why didn’t you ever ask them to see us. It would’ve been nice to get to talk to some previous rangers,” Ethan said as he took a seat beside him. Trent was racing with Conner, the ball moving fast between their passes.

“My previous team and I didn’t have the best afterwards of being rangers.”

“Yeah no kidding, you looked like you attended a funeral when you introduced us to them.” Tommy cut him a look just as Ethan raised his hands.

“One day, I’ll tell you. Just not today.”

Three stares bore into him, followed by shrugs as they decided to move onto a new topic.”

****

“So Kira, how do you like your team?”

“It’s like herding cats,” she said as she took a sip from her iced macchiato. “Cats that refuse to leave me alone but will hiss at anything that gets close to me. It’s practically impossible to get any writing done with them around. They drive me insane but I wouldn’t trade them for anything else.”

The two women smiled as she let a beat of silence pass.

“Except maybe for them to not be so damn difficult all the time but they’re boys.” The three of them broke out into laughter.

“That’s amazing. We’ve met, really actually heard, about one other team that has just one girl on their team.”

“The ninjas right?”

“There are ninjas?” Kira asked, looking between the two women.

“We have an illustrious legacy,” Kim grinned as she swirled her chai.

“Honestly, our real reason for this visit was just to check up on the other female ranger. Hayley mentioned it to our mutual friend and we were practically astounded Kat had dropped by.”

“Kat as in Dr. Hillard?” Trini nodded. “She sometimes guest lectures here.  I never would have guessed that she was a ranger. Actually, yes I can.”

“Hm?” Trini said as she stirred her smoothie.

“Once, an attack was nearby and there she was, herding people away. I didn’t think much of it because I just thought it was someone being a good person, but I did see that she was pretty good when it came to fighting someone with her bare hands.”

“So, what about you two?  It’s gotta be more than just sisterhood, no offense or anything.”

“No, it really just is sisterhood. That, and just to make sure that current rangers realize they have a support outside of their given team. Sometimes, it can even be too much to tell things to them. It’s what happened to us a little bit before we graduated and it just… widened after we each left Angel Grove. Luckily, we all snapped back after we had time to distance ourselves from each other.”

Kira nodded as she looked between the two women. It was just then that Kira remembered that there was a long history behind them as rangers, and there might even be a longer one in the future if what those SPD rangers had said was actually true.

“It’s a legacy and we want to make sure that everyone, past and current rangers are okay.”

  
“We’re the two person committee,” Trini said as she beamed.

“We also rack up a lot of frequent flyer miles.” The rest of the afternoon went by quickly, the hours eaten away by the exchanging of stories they all had with one another.

“I have this really cool thing that’s basically a sonic scream when I first got my key. I also have the pterodactyl on my uniform. In which case, I basically have two of your guys’ stuff. God that sounds weird,” she grinned as she finished her drink.

“If it’s worth anything, we couldn’t have chosen anyone better to have combined two of the originals.”

Kira flushed again this time, looking up at the two women who were grinning down at her.

“Say, we wouldn’t be a very good welcoming committee if we didn’t ask the required romance question. Is there anything happening?”

Kira snorted, hiding her blush under the guise of the snort. “I mean if there’s anyone I’m interested in? I guess Trent? But we’re kind of playing like a game of romantic chicken where one of us just swerves before the other can even make a move.”

“Let me guess, was it the one who was really near you, that Trent boy?”

“Yes,” Kira coughed as she could’ve sworn they each had ear splitting smiles were on their faces.

“You should ask him first. Nothing to really spur if you one of you won’t move first. Otherwise it’s a stalemate.”

 

“I guess so,” Kira said as she rubbed her hand up her arm.

“If it also makes you feel any better, I dated Tommy,” Kim offered.

“You and Dr. O?,” Kira accidentally smacked her palm against her tights. Trini stifled what sounded suspiciously like a cackle.

“Yep. It didn’t really switch the dynamics if that’s what you’re wondering. We were always aware being a ranger came first and no matter how much you want the other person, your other teammates safe, you all take that plunge off the deep end together. There’s also a little bit of that burden taken off your shoulder that you feel if you were to date a civilian, that the person you’re dating also knows what you’re doing. And even when you break up, you can’t really mess up the team dynamic. Everyone already knows too much about everyone after you get into a team.”

“Like really noisy cats,” Trini mused.

“Anyway, the point is you should definitely make the move. And also, here’s our numbers and emails in case you ever want to talk about anything. You’re not alone Kira.”

“Thanks you guys,” she said as the three of them got up and paid.

“Seriously, do not hesitate to call us for anything. We’re here for each other,” Trini leaned forward to hug her. Then, it was Kimberly’s turn to hug her. “It’s late. Is there anywhere we could take you?”

“No, I think I’ll wait here for a bit, call them up.”

“Of course.” The two women then turned to give her a hug at the same time before waving and leaving.

“Who were they?” Hayley said as she returned back to the table, cleaning it up.

“Uh, some sisters.”

“Power Rangers?”

“Yeah,” Kira said as she leaned forward to help a little. “I’m glad they came. They seem like good people.”

“Yeah. They also knew Kat?”

“No way?” Hayley stopped cleaning as she looked. “My Kat? Doctor Kat Hillard?”

“Yep. Ask her if she knows a Trini and Kim.”

“I will. Also your boys are here,” she pointed to the back table that they normally held. Conner, Ethan and Trent were watching after her like hawks, waving her over excitedly. She made her way over, slipping right on the edge where Trent was as he scooted more in. When Hayley came by for their orders, she slipped her arm around Trent and leaned close into his ear.

“Wanna take me out on a date like say tomorrow?” It was split second where Trent’s face blanked that gave Kira near heart palpitations before he grinned and slipped his own hand around her waist. “Absolutely.”

 


End file.
